


《以笔代戈》

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 男人在夜晚拜访作家，要向他讲述一个故事。MSSP的同人。军pa，CoD组。有很过分的东西





	《以笔代戈》

“我看见一个士兵睡着在午后的树桩；很久以后我才明白，那就是死亡。”（注1）  


坐在我对面的男人相当年轻，但那副遮去大半张脸的墨镜和过于苍白的肤色却让他看起来并不普通。他来拜访我的原因——据他本人所言——是为了让我替他记录下下一个真实的故事。但他又告诉我说，他是个军人、是个上过战场的士兵！要知道战争在这个国家已是近百年前的事情，与他这样的年轻是多么矛盾的存在呵！我毕竟是一个替书社撰稿的穷作家，即便是虚构，他的故事也在此刻让我心痒难耐。我点亮仿波西米亚式的廉价台灯，老化的电线勾着昏黄的灯光不时闪烁。我找来两杯茶水、一沓崭新的稿纸、一支用惯的旧钢笔；还有故事的主角。他和它们一起，就要构成一个不眠之夜了。

男人——他没有告诉我他的名字，我也无心去打听——平静地开了口，声音低而轻，但在寂静的夜里已经足矣：“我出生在战乱的年代，父母因担不起养育我的责任而将我抛弃了。我是在平民窟的垃圾堆中，倚靠着一个同样无家可归的老人长大的。战火不久后烧到我的故乡，我却因此而获救（他在此处用了带宗教色彩的词）。一个部队的队长收养了我——或许只是部队缺人罢，连孩子都能够被提上战场。”他那被墨镜挡去大半的脸上现出一些哀伤的神色，而我则好奇那是为他自身的不幸，还是为了战争本身。

于是我向他询问那老人的去向，他沉吟了一会儿，将“兴许是死了。”这句话说的很是快。然后他继续讲述故事的主线：“收养了我的队长……非常年轻，你甚至难以想象他的战绩如此辉煌。他是个寡言的人——我是说，相比起那些整天谈论着女人和性的家伙，他的话要少得多。但他在战场上是个怪物。他能杀死人类，像力士撕碎薄纸那样简单得过了头。我仰慕那样的他，如同孩提时代憧憬的英雄。我追随他的步伐，仿佛他无所不能，仿佛他全知如神。”

“那时我们在前线，你知道……”他突然向我发问，“你知道前线在哪儿吗？”我当然不知道，我的时代已经平和安宁，怎么能知晓这些呢？我摇摇头，眼见他笑了起来，说这里就是前线（注2），战士所踏上的每寸土地，就都是前线。“那是硝烟弥漫，任凭干涸或尚未干涸、锈铁般的血的味道充斥一切的空间。我甚至见到些残肢断臂——也许来自死去的士兵，也许来自原先的住民。我当时害怕极了，抱紧了怀中的那杆子枪却不知道正是它造成了一切。可他总是木然地向前迈步，尸体、鲜血、子弹，好像什么都不能阻拦住他。那是我第一次见到人被杀死，凶手并非饥荒也不是疾病，而是另一个人类。”

听起来确实骇人极了。不论是他所描述的战场，亦或是那名年轻的队长，听起来都让人心生畏惧。然而、突如其来的落雷打断了他的故事。  
  


“当我再次回来，想要重拾那种感觉时，才发现它早就失了形态与芬芳。”（注3）

夜的雨是极冷的，即使只有零星几滴，也足够让一个穷苦人家的小伙子抱怨起来了。我起身去关上吱呀作响的窗户，带些歉意地向他表示他可以继续下去。隔着墨镜我看不出他是否困倦，但他把身板挺得笔直，我心想他应当并不憔悴。

“一场雨。”他突兀地改变了话题，说起应景的雨来。“把一切都洗刷干净了。它在被炮弹轰开的坑中积起大大小小的水塘，继而又无一例外地被我们脚下扬起的尘土污浊。我在雨后的战场找寻到一朵花，它那样娇弱，仿佛生来就不适合这样残酷的地方。有血飞溅，把它纯白的花瓣浸透了大半的鲜红，干涸之后就如同赤黑的纹路。我把它送给我的队长，可他看起来并不高兴，好像就快要哭了。于是我终于发现他的秘密，关于一个人何以有这样的力量。”他注视着我——好了，现在我完全可以确信，军人是应当会有他这样气魄的存在。我得承认，我有些怕他了。

“人体实验。”他把每一个音节都发的清晰而准确，好叫人听的真切、不去怀疑。“他们(他说的应该是那些更高级的人物)用他做人体实验。把他变成了不死身的怪物。在那个晚上我看见他痛苦不堪，连喘息声都像是要被撕裂。崩裂开的、尚未愈合完全的伤口从绷带下头渗出血来。我看见了，白色的花朵被碾得粉碎，在怪物体内开出的是更加鲜艳的一些什么。他说那是个秘密（注4），开在战场上的花朵即是它（注5）了。从那天起，有一些变化开始发生。他不再同父亲一般，他已是个君王。而我必须要成为他的看家凶犬，因我已知了最不应知晓的内情。”

暴雨雷鸣如猛兽的咆哮，它们远比他的话语要来的响亮。我的稿纸仍是一片空白，很像是闪电那样刺目。借着这光，仿佛能够隐约看见他的双眼，并不寻常的色彩同昏暗的房间的一切均呈对比。一场雨、一朵花，还有一名如受爱戴的君王；血液像是要被蒸干了一般——我实在很好奇。

茶水已经冷掉，他一口气把它喝完，并且拒绝了我为他再添一杯。从那张破旧小桌的另一头探过身来，他用手比做枪的样子对准我的眉心。

“战争结束的时候，他的精神近乎崩溃。我却无法拯救他。所以，”他做了停顿，并不存在的枪击中我的身体，血花迸裂开来，掩去一个生命的存在。

“我像这样杀死了他。”  


“我知道了一些东西，一些人是终归会要流芳百世的。”（注6）

“你杀了他？”我不由得提高了音量，觉得十分难以置信。即使军人理应不受感情左右，可他竟能说得那样风轻云淡，仿佛完全与他无关。

“他已经不再是个人类。杀死怪物，是不会有人犹豫的。”他好像在向我解释，但我并没有听进去。有一些事物在我的脑中成型，斑驳陆离的白色光点汇集起来构成恢宏一片。我听见自己的声音颤抖，“可是……他是……”“他是不死之身。因此为了抹杀他我付出了理所应当的代价。”并不是，并不是。我想要说的并不是这个。但我发不出声音来了，有利刃贯穿我的喉咙、很痛，我此刻的表情也许相当扭曲吧。但是疼痛无法停止，我还没有死去。

他大概来到了我的身边，小刀被抽出，掉落到地上发出声响。伤口像被火灼烧，疼痛正一步步侵蚀着我。我挣扎着掐住俯下身来的男人的脖颈，可他无动于衷，一个将死之人的徒劳挣扎罢了，不足为奇。有什么声音，像野兽的嘶吼在耳边回响。原来如此，他也是怪物。我或许因为害怕和疼痛而哭泣了，但我不明白我在做什么，更不明白我们到底在做什么。

我已无心抵抗，任由男人轻易地将我的手拉开。失血过多导致了我的视线眩晕。世界被错置，我感觉到他的动作：一场性爱，他疯了。

我应当已经死去了。但是他看着我，他说他不会让我死。可是我死了。我已经死了，因为我再也感觉不到疼痛，连骨头里都生出了撕咬血肉的声音。尖叫在我的身体里回荡着、碰撞着、砸伤了我，漏出哀鸣。我大概很快就会变得冰冷……

正在这时，有一个声音细微在我的耳旁响起，我在此刻比任何的时候都能感觉到我的心脏跳动：它强而有力，盖过一切的事物。我明白我的伤口不再流血，并且又再一次地感觉到了疼痛。我还活着，我始终活着！

终于，我的思想迎接了我的身体。我看着他，他的左肩像是被野兽啃咬，显出一片血肉模糊的景象，混杂有汗水、眼泪、还有属于我和他的血和精液。我感觉到自己的不合理之处、违和感，并不因为我和另一个男人做了这样的事情，而是因为我的心脏。它为什么鼓动得如此响亮？不，不止是我的。还有另一个……另外许多人的心跳声。它们发出的声音一下一下敲击着我的耳膜，令我头疼欲裂。有孩子的哭声遥远地响起，尖锐到几乎划破了我的身体。我开始茫然、不知所措了。  
  


“我将会回来。并且我终将获救。”（注7）

雨还在下，但天的那边已泛起鱼肚的白色了。男人俯视着我——他的墨镜不知落到哪儿去了——我从他的眼睛里看见我自己的脸——全然惨白，失却了所有血色。我开始听见血液流动的声音，我开始听见呼吸交替的声音，我开始听见自己沙哑的声音。像大海枯竭，如晨星陨落。

“有人说过你的眼睛很美吗。（注8）”男人这样发问，而我不想作答，仿佛他并不在向我寻求答案。我只觉得很累，想要安稳地睡去，仿佛这样一来，明天就会再无异样。不会有什么古怪的男人，只有我自己，吃着发硬的面包，住在小小的便宜租屋里。除却交付稿件之外有的是大把大把的闲暇时间。我仍旧可以给路边的乞丐一点小钱，给无家可归的野猫一些吃食。我尝到血的味道，不知怎的，我的直觉告诉我这是那个男人的血。我摸上那个足以致命的伤口，可是只摸到一些黏腻的血迹，没有创口，没有疼痛。刚才发生的一切都好像只是一场梦。

但散落一地的稿纸确确实实是受了污浊的。我听到他又开始说话，聒噪得惹人厌烦。

“我是无法杀死你的，能杀死怪物的只有人（注9）。所以我犯了错。在我杀了你之后，我不得不重新开始寻找你。”

我已经听不懂也不想听懂他在说什么了。他分明是在对我说话，可视线却透过我在看向其他的人。那张脸上没有任何的表情，他告诉我那是我的故事，从来都是我的故事。 他松开手站起身，他说应该离开了。在他用手握住门把的瞬间，子弹飞入他的太阳穴。那是我的手、我的身体所做出的反应，就像小时候……

手枪？小时候？我的童年明明是——

我颓然地低下头，再没有力气抬起手来。

“找到你了。” 熟悉的声音再次响起，但我实在疲倦极了。他捧起我的脸，世界突然变了色彩，就连他汩汩流着的鲜血也变得黯淡。是一副墨镜。暗色的景象此刻格外使人安心，仿佛我的无数个日日夜夜都这样度过。 我闭上眼，更深的黑暗转瞬就吞噬一切。

“编号777，确认苏醒。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：电影《心之全蚀》  
> 注2：电影《狂怒》  
> 注3：小说《追忆似水年华》  
> 注4：Under the rose，指秘密  
> 注5：指玫瑰。文中红花与红玫瑰的传说一致  
> 注6：剧本《广岛之恋》  
> 注7：电影《心之全蚀》  
> 注8：剧本《广岛之恋》  
> 注9：OVA《HELLSING》
> 
> 也许不都是原句，但我想着它们而写下了。
> 
> 感谢您的阅览！


End file.
